Psychologist Wufei
by YouKaiFaNTaSy
Summary: Rated pg13 just in case... Wufei is a psychologist now. He has some "special" patients to deal with. Note that this fic might have some Chinese dialect CantoneseMandarin... Don't worry, you'll still understand!


If you have not yet noticed, Wufei is my favorite character from Gundam Wing. This time I'm not writing summaries because I don't feel like it.  
  
Psychologist Wufei! First chapters are always more boring than the others...  
  
Wufei sat in his office looking through paperwork. It was his first day on the job and he was "excited" (cough).  
  
MeiMei (bwa hahahaha *cough*): Brother, (he has a sister! *cough* MY FANFICTION!) your, um, patient has arrived...  
  
Wufei: Alright, bring him in.  
  
He didn't bother looking up since he was "suppose" to be a busy "man". (Man? He's not even 18 and he's married!)  
  
Soh: *walks in* Hi... tee hee...  
  
Wufei: *glances up and raises an eyebrow* have a seat...  
  
Soh: *sits on a chair seeming perfectly normal*  
  
Wufei: I don't see anything wrong with you...  
  
Soh: Huh? FaMing didn't say anything about me having problems. She just keeps calling me "crazy"  
  
Wufei: Sounds like your sister is the one to seek psychology.  
  
Soh: Yeah... tee hee... you're funny Mister Guy-who-is-old-but-looks-twenty- something.  
  
Wufei: -.- () I'm not yet 18... (He could be 15-17, you pick... I mean it could be the very beginning of Gundam Wing for all I care). So, why are you here?  
  
Soh: Oh, my sister just sent me and Bobo here for FUN!  
  
Wufei: Bobo?  
  
Soh: Yeah! Right here... *pats an invisible guy* BOBO!  
  
Wufei: WHO THE HELL IS BOBO?! I DON'T SEE ANY BOBO!  
  
Soh: *gasp!* such profanity! Don't teach Bobo such words!  
  
Wufei: There is NO Bobo... Where do you see a Bobo! *waves hand where ever Soh thinks Bobo is*  
  
Soh: *gasp!* STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING BOBO!  
  
Wufei: Bobo does NOT exist!  
  
Soh: Liar! He does too! You're just blind! You need thicker glasses!  
  
Wufei: O.O... -_-() ... I'll teach you a thing or two! *goes and grabs sword from behind desk* C'MERE "Bobo"!  
  
Soh: GAAAHHH! You're going to kill Bobo! Murderer!!!  
  
Wufei: Yeah right! MOVE! I'll rid this "Bobo" character for you!  
  
Soh: NO!  
  
Wufei: I said "MOVE!"  
  
Soh: NO!  
  
Wufei: Oh look! Bobo went over there! *slashes a different place* Bobo is dead!  
  
Soh: Nope... Bobo says you totally suck...  
  
Wufei: HE WHAT?! ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT! HE'S GOING DOWN!  
  
Ten minutes of running around... please sit back and watch... or imagine...  
  
Soh: You can't kill Bobo! He says you lack the swordsman skill!  
  
Wufei: I've been better than so many and I'm not going to fall to the feet of an invisible man! That would be INJUSTICE!  
  
Soh: Invisible or not, you do not disrespect your elderly!  
  
Wufei: I'm the older one around here!  
  
Soh: No! Bobo says he's twenty!  
  
Wufei: Well I'm thirty!  
  
Soh: Man, you are old! Come on Bobo, let's not hang around such old people.  
  
Wufei: What's that suppose to mean?! I was lying! Did you really believe me?! I already told you from the beginning that I was not yet 18 yet!  
  
Soh: Well, how do I know you're not lying now? O.o  
  
Wufei: *takes Soh and sits him down* Maybe I should take this the "Professional" way.  
  
Soh: huh?  
  
Wufei: Okay, are you suffering from loneliness?  
  
Soh: No, I have Bobo.  
  
Wufei: Do you plan on marrying Bobo?  
  
Soh: Are you crazy?! Man, I think you are the one to seek a psychologist! Bobo is a boy! I am a boy! I'm a real boy! He's a real boy! I'm straight! Bobo has a girlfriend! Do you have problems?  
  
Wufei: O.O?  
  
Soh: *takes out a piece of paper and scribble something down* I suggest you seek therapy from this lady.  
  
Wufei: *takes the paper and reads it* What'd you assign me to Sally for?!  
  
Soh: Oh, so you know the nice lady Sally? She's a whole lot nicer than you...  
  
Wufei: -.- () Anyways, if Bobo went away forever, would you have any other friends?  
  
Soh: Ummmm, mommy is always at work. Daddy is never around any more ever since 3 years ago.  
  
Wufei: Your parents are divorced?  
  
Soh: No, they love each other very much. I even saw mommy's thousand dollar ring!  
  
Wufei: Then where is you father?  
  
Soh: I think he's sleeping...  
  
Wufei: Sleeping?  
  
Soh: Yeah, on the ground with WORMS! There's this rock named after him too! It's beautifully designed!  
  
Wufei: O.O *looks at Soh's profile* It says here that you are only 7.  
  
Soh: Yup!  
  
Wufei: Don't you have friends at school?  
  
Soh: No, they are all so weird. They never respect Bobo, so I threaten them.  
  
Wufei: With...?  
  
Soh: Guns and knives.  
  
Wufei: And here you are running from my blade.  
  
Soh: Oh no, I was just saving Bobo...  
  
Wufei: Riiiight...  
  
Soh: Gah! You're sitting on Bobo!  
  
Wufei: *pops up* *thinks: Bobo doesn't exist*  
  
Soh: Geez! He's a weak old man! You're going to turn him into a pancake!  
  
Wufei: What are you implying?  
  
Soh: That you must weigh like fifty million pounds!  
  
Wufei: How dare you...  
  
MeiMei: Wufei, Soh's sister is here.  
  
Wufei: Good, I hope he doesn't come back for a long while.  
  
Meimei: His next appointment with you is tomorrow...  
  
Wufei: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Soh: Bye bye OLD MAN! *skips out to his sister*  
  
FaMing: Did you have fun?  
  
Soh: Wufei was going to kill Bobo... but other than that... Wufei entertained me with his clown-ness!  
  
FaMing: O.O I took him to see a psychologist, not a clown... *walks off with Soh following behind*  
  
MeiMei: Seems like he enjoyed his time with you..  
  
Wufei: *drool*  
  
MeiMei: Wufei?  
  
Wufei: zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz  
  
Yes, first chapter was quite a bore. Don't worry! First chapters are usually always the bore! Wait'll later! Oh yes, if you want to be a patient, or have an idea for a patient, feel free to bring up any suggestions! 


End file.
